(a) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for detecting a dielectric breakdown, and more particularly, to detecting a dielectric breakdown portion based on a waveform analysis of an insulation resistance voltage.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, eco-friendly vehicles such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles include an insulation resistance measurer configured to detect whether dielectric breakdown occurs to prevent damage due to electric leakage. The existing insulation resistance measurer uses an insulation resistance instantaneous value under the alternating current (AC) dielectric breakdown environment (e.g., the environment typically includes a variable frequency component), and therefore has a measurement value adjusted based on a size of a variable frequency. Accordingly, the measurement accuracy is reduced when an average value of a pack voltage is used over the entire measurement section. Further, the existing insulation resistance measurer may not differentiate a portion where the dielectric breakdown occurs.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.